Year of Changes
by ArchangelOfDeath19
Summary: After Bella starts dating Jacob Black, she and the gang starts going to triple dates and hanging out forgetting completely about Edward. All Human. Please give it a try.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything, only the plot.**

Chapter 1

E POV

Today was Friday and I didn't have any plans, so I decided to call Emmett.

"Hey Eddie!" He answered

"Don't call me that!" I yelled

"You know you like it" He teased

"Whatever, I was calling you to see if you have any plans for tonight?Maybe we could hang out" I told him.

"Sorry bro, but Jasper and I have to go to that triple date that the girls planned for this week"

"Oh" I didn't have anything to say, I mean I was hurt that they didn't told me that they had plans.

"We can hang out tomorrow" He told me trying to make better the situation.

"Okay, then I guess I will see you tomorrow" Then I hang up.

_Well I guess this is another_ Friday alone, I told myself.

Well let me explain you this situation. My name is Edward Masen I live in this tiny town in Washington called Forks. I am a Junior. I have a group of friend which consisted of Alice and Emmett Cullen (my cousins), Jasper and Rosalie Hale (twins and also Emmett and Alice gf/bf), and Bella Swan (my best friend). Our parents meet in High School and instantly became friends, they are very united causing us to be the same way, also we are neighbors. Everything has fine until Jacob Black came and started dating Bella, having in our group 3 couples and 1 single.

At first it didn't bother me that I was the only one single, until they started having triple dates, hanging out without telling me. An know I feel like they prefer to hang out with this guy who they have known for 3 months, than hanging out with me how they have known for all their lives.

**What do you think? Should I continue?**

**Review **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything, only the plot. **

Chapter 2

E POV

The weekend is over. I woke up in the morning to get ready for school, after the shower I decided to wear some jeans, a black t-shirt and black converse. Once I went downstairs my mom was making some blueberry pancakes (my favorites).

"Good morning honey, how did you sleep?" my mom asked

"Good, so where is dad?" I asked

"The hospital called" she answered

My dad works in Forks Hospital as a surgeon and my mom works as an interior designer, but sometimes she stays at home as a housewife.

"Well mom I'm leaving I don't want to be late" I told her as I was grabing my wallet and car keys.

"Okay honey, take care"

* * *

Once arrived to school, I spotted the gang so I went their way.

"Hey guys" I told them.

"Hey" they answered.

"So what are you talking about?" I asked

"About our next triple date!" Alice answered all exited, she is a very hyper person, "I'm so exited I want Saturday to come already"

"Oh Eddie, I'm so sorry about Saturday, but Jake invited us to La Push and I couldn't say no" Emmett explained.

_Yeah obviously, how can you miss a day with Jake_, I though.

So yeah, I spend the weekend alone in my room doing homework, while my friends where with Jake and my parents were in Seattle.

"Its okay Emmett, don't worry about" I told him.

"Thank you bro" he smiled "I promise you that this Friday we would hang out"

"But Emmett" Bella interfered "We told Jake that we are going to the movies"

_Of course_

"Yeah Emmett, we gave him our word" Rosalie added.

"Damn! I forgot about the movies" Emmett exclaimed.

"Emmett its okay, we could hang out other day" I reassured him with a smile.

"Thank you man!" He smiled and give me a man-hug.

Then the bell rang and we went to first period.

* * *

Once in English class I took my seat while waiting for Mr. Smith. After 5 minutes Mr. Smith came in and started explaining our semester project, which would be do a book report in groups of 4.

_Great, I just hope that I won't be with Jessica or Lauren._

"Okay guys please listen to your groups; group 1 Jessica Stanley, Mike Newton, Lauren Mallory and Tyler Crowley."

_Good team there Mr. Smith_

After 5 minutes I heard my name

"And last team would be Edward Masen, James Stark, Victoria White and Tanya Denali"

Once we knew our team I walked to where my team was seated.

"Hey Edward" Tanya smiled.

Tanya is tall, strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. She is not only pretty but also smart, not like those fake bimbos.

"Hey Tanya"

We decided to do our report in The Scarlett Letter with 20 minutes left of class we started talking.

"So Edward" Victoria called me "on Saturday we saw your friends with this tall guy and it's not the first time. What happened? Did you guys got into a fight?" She asked.

"Yes man, I mean you 6 were like inseparable" James concluded Victoria's observation.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to" Tanya interfered, while giving glances to James and Victoria.

"No its okay" I told her.

So I started telling them what was going on with Jake, for some reason I feel like I could trust them. Once I finished my story, at first they looked shocked.

"Oh man, that sucks" James said.

"Hey Edward, why don't you eat lunch with us?" Tanya exclaimed.

"Yeah, that would be awesome and you could meet our other friends" James agreed.

"Thanks guys I would love to" I smiled.

Then the bell rang meaning end of first period.

"We will see you in lunch Eddie" James joked.

"Of course Jamie" I laughed with the girls at James face.

**So what do you think?**

**Review please**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything, only the plot.**

Chapter 3

E POV

When lunch arrived, I spotted James table on one corner in the cafeteria.

"Eddie!" James yelled with a smile "Let me introduce you, this is Nessie Marin, Demetri Lighwood, Jane and Alec Voultiri, and you already know Tanya and Victoria".

"Hey guys" I greeted them, while taking seat between a big guy, who name was Demetri, and James.

"So Edward, its no that I don't want you here but why aren't you with them" Alec asked while throwing a glance to the Cullen-Masen-Hale-Swan table.

Then I started telling them the story, after I finished everyone had the same expression that James, Victoria and Tanya had on first period.

"What assholes!" Jane exclaimed, ones she was out of her shock.

"Oh, no I understand them, I mean why would I go with them while all of them are couples and I am single" I said while trying to defend their actions.

_I really don't know why you are defending them_ a little voice in my mind said.

_Because they are my friends._

_Oh really._

_Shut Up!_

"Ed you don't have to defend them" interrupted Nessie "I mean I know they are your friends, but that is wrong"

"So guys what are you doing today after school" Demetri asked, while changing the subject.

"I don't know" Victoria answered while taking a sip of her coke.

"Hey! Why don't you guys come to my house tonight for a movie night" I suggested.

"Yay! That would be awesome" Tanya smiled.

"That sound like a plan" James concluded.

When the bell rang we all went separate ways, when I noticed that Tanya was following me.

"So now you are stalking me?" I joked

"Oh yeah Edward I have a secret crush on you and I follow everywhere" She joked

I laughed "So what class you have you have next" I asked.

"Biology" Tanya answered.

"Really?" I asked surprise "I've never seen you before".

"Maybe you haven't looked"

Once in class we went to our tables and saw that Bella was already on our table.

"Mr. Masen and Mrs. Denali you are late" Mr. Banner yelled

"Sorry" we told him while taking our seats.

"So where were you in lunch?" Bella asked.

"I was in James table" I explained

"Are you mad at us because of what happened on Saturday?" she asked

"Of course no, I was only accepting their invitation and they are really nice people" I answered.

Mr. Banner started giving us the information we needed for Friday test, once the was over I went to my car, when Tanya approached me.

"Edward can I have a ride home, my car won't start" she asked.

"Sure" I smiled "Lets go"

**So what did you think? Should I continue?**

**Please review and tell me what you think about.**


End file.
